<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weekend, Relaxing by KoibitoDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358643">The Weekend, Relaxing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream'>KoibitoDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bookstores, Coffee Shops, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima wasn't the only one who had "secret" plan B's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weekend, Relaxing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima thought he had him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, Tsukki.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He just knows you too well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Tsukki made the lamest attempt to misguide them about his weekened plans, possibly involving the captain, Yamaguchi had developed a headache seeing just how many people actually fell for it. No matter. It was a good thing that his best firend decided to do a thing on his own. They didn't need to know everything about each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still, Tsukki, you can be an ass sometimes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nevermind that, too, he's sure Sakusa will get to him, eventually. The guy was like that. Yamaguchi would stay out of it. Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>After a week of mini blizzards, the weekend arrived with a spring time weather well above the zero.</p><p> </p><p>A fine day for a trip to the bookstore. He needed to stock up on things, search for the nevest volume of his favourite comic, and meet up with two certain people probably already waiting for him to conduct just that. In whatever order they feel like.</p><p> </p><p>He sees the two standing by the clock at the park entrance where they agreed to meet, with an excited Terushima showing a more stoic Kyoutani something on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>A slight chuckle escapes him as he approaches them.</p><p> </p><p>About an hour later, for two people who had no intention of geting anything, at least one shopping bag of the ones they were carrying were theirs. Kyoutani was already neck deep in some manual, Terushima shifting his focus from him to Yamaguchi in his mission of sharing his fanboy enthusiasm over this newest web-comic he found the other day and binge read the entire thign up to the latest chapter the night before so now he was overdue for something to keep him up. Yamaguchi showed some compassion, whereas Kyoutani merely stated he should have left the mobile alone and gotten some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The supreme example of maturity being a tongue stuck out his way made Kyoutani roll his eyes but suggest a small coffee shop near them.</p><p> </p><p>Neither Yamauchi nor Terushima knew of it and it did spark their interest when entering.</p><p> </p><p>The coffee was divine but it didn't save Kyoutani from Terushima's gleeful smirk at him for being such a metal head. Yamaguchi was already in their merch, making the two wonder when the hell did he find the time in the ten minutes they were there.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi couldn't help but laugh out loud at Terushima promising Kyoutani to kick his teams ass next game at some point of a conversation not remotely related to volleyball as if it was of vital importance.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, weekends like this weren't bad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, to lend Sakusa a hand in retribution.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's some feel good ficlet, hope you all staying safe. So.</p><p>Stayindoors, read fiction, have tea with your blanket. We introverts will save the world.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>